


I'll See You There

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dreamwalker!jihoon, Fantasy, M/M, doctor!jihoon, jihoon can enter dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: Jihoon is a Dreamwalker.  None of his dreams are his own.  When he falls asleep, he enters the dreams of the person nearest to him.He enters Daniel's dream one day and finds himself always wanting to go back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea I have... I have no idea when I will finish this but I hope I do! 
> 
> This idea is a cumulation of my lack of sleep and intense med school life... enjoy!💕

Jihoon did a quick glance left and right, making sure that the hallways of the hospital were empty, before he sneaked into the ward.  

His heart hammered in his chest, a somewhat familiar feeling by now. There was a slight thrill about not getting caught in the wards after hours.  He placed his palm on his chest, willing it to be still. Gingerly, Jihoon crept towards the unconscious patient. _There was no need to be so stealthy anyway_ , Jihoon thought, _it's not like he was going to wake up._  

 

Jihoon sank into the seat by the bed and stared.  It was a young one this time, probably barely older than Jihoon himself.   _I wonder what's his story?_ Jihoon glanced at the patient's bandaged head, site indicative of an emergency craniotomy.   _Subdural haemorrhage,_ Jihoon guessed, glancing to the bedside.   _Bingo, there's the transducer monitoring cranial pressure._  

 

Jihoon's eyes continued to scan the unconscious figure, noting the pale skin, small cuts littered his cheeks.   _Car crash, must have been from the broken glass window._ Jihoon stared at the IV drip, still full, indicating that it had been replaced recently.   _Good, maybe he could get a couple winks of sleep tonight undisturbed._  He walked to the food of the bed and picked up the charts for the patient's basic information.

 

“Kang Daniel,” Jihoon addressed the sleeping man.  “Lend me your dreams for tonight. I hope you won't mind.”

 

The regular beeps from the heart monitor filled the silence, reassuring the exhausted medical intern.  Jihoon sighed in relief and crawled into the sofa by the windowsill, rolling himself into a comfortable ball and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was an open field, brightly coloured and calm.  There were nobody around, unlike the dreams of the older patients.  The elderly dreamt of memories, good and bad. They dreamt of their family and friends.  They dreamt of their regrets and sorrows. But this dream was different; there was nothing.  Just an plain open field and an empty sky. Jihoon looked around, trying to find the dream's owner.  His heart rate started to quicken; he wouldn't be able to leave unless the owner let's him. He would be stuck here until he finds Daniel.

 

Just then, someone grabbed Jihoon's hand and they started running.  Jihoon was dragged along, struggling to keep up with the wide strides of the taller male.

 

“W-why are we running?” Jihoon yelled between gasps, causing the male to look back at Jihoon.

 

 _Found him,_ Jihoon's heart was overwhelmed with relief, but still beating hard to the pace of their sprint.

 

“I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but trust me on this, we need to run for our lives right now,” Daniel spoke, voice husky with urgency.  “You shouldn't be here. Why is it different this time?”

 

**_‘ Pop ‘_ **

 

“You shouldn't be here,” Jihoon looked up in shock at nurse Minhyun who was looking down at Jihoon, arms crossed.  “This is the second time this week! You are not allowed to sleep in the patients’ wards Dr Park.”

 

Jihoon scrambled to get up, wiping the corner of his mouth instinctively for any possible drool.  “Sorry Nurse Hwang, I won't do it again.”

 

“That's what you said last time,” Minhyun said, eyebrows raised in suspicion.  “Do you not have a home?”

 

 _I do but my neighbour has disgusting wet dreams every night,_ Jihoon wanted to say out loud but couldn't.  Nobody would believe him anyway. Despite being a student of science, Jihoon's condition had no logical explanation.  Why does he enter the dreams of the next person in his vicinity? Why can't he make his own dreams? Why him?

 

Taking Jihoon's silence as affirmation, Minhyun signed.  He knew how tough life of an intern was. The low pay was hardly enough to pay the student loans, let alone an apartment rental.  On top of that, they get the worse of work schedules with hardly any time to sleep. It didn't help that he also had a soft spot for the younger male, being his best friend's younger brother and all.  He watched Jihoon grow up from a bright kid, blooming into the brilliant man he was today. Well maybe not specifically today, seeing Jihoon in his dishevelled state.

 

“I have a guest you could sleep in temporarily,” Minhyun offered out of goodwill, and pity for the poor boy's state.  “But only for a month though, if that's alright? Seongwu is supposed to move in soon.”

 

“Could I sleep there tonight, hyung?” Jihoon pleaded, honorifics forgotten and voice laced with exhaustion from the gruelling shift he had before.  “And are you getting off your shift now?”

 

The next thing Jihoon knew was that he was being shoved into the passenger seat of Minhyun's car.  Everything was a blur and it must have been because he was so tired. He could faintly make out Minhyun's voice, “Should I tell Seongwu to wait another month?  At least until you found a place?”

 

Jihoon's eyes were glazed over, soul as dead as he looked.  He was struggling to stay awake because falling asleep in a moving vehicle would be a nightmare (no pun intended).  He'd be jumping in and out of different dreams every second as the car cruised because Seoul was so densely populated.  It caused him to have a seizure once, Jihoon recalled the traumatic event. It was like a dream epilepsy, and it terrified him more than anything else he had ever experienced.  

 

Jihoon shook his head.  “Hyung, I have an apartment but I can't sleep there,” Jihoon spoke.  “It's too...n-noisy.”

 

Jihoon struggled to find the right words to say.  On top of that, Jihoon was near delirious because of his lack of sleep, his brain was not functioning quick enough to come up with a logical excuse.  

 

He also failed to process that he was currently en route to his crush's home for the night.  All he could think about was Daniel's dream. And perhaps how perfectly his hand fitted in his grasp, in the realm of non-reality.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-edited and typed on my 1h+ plane ride (Ryanair and their horrible delays hahaha) 
> 
> So apologoes for any horrible mistakes hahaha

_There Minhyun was, water level at his ankles as he strode towards the other male.  He caressed Seongwu's jaw tenderly, the other male reacting by licking his fingers._   

 

Jihoon shook his head, trying hard to rid his mind of the dream he entered last night.  He groaned, he hadn't meant to see Minhyun and his boyfriend intimate like that. He should have thought things through before agreeing to stay the night at Minhyun's place.  Minhyun was probably suspicious, so what should he do now?

 

Minhyun set the plate of toast in front of Jihoon and sank into his seat at the table.  He scanned Jihoon's face carefully, as if looking for any trace of his dream in the other boy's features.  Jihoon was avoiding Minhyun's gaze, eyes focused on the plate of toast in front of him instead.

 

“Hoon-ah, did you sleep well last night?” Minhyun asked cautiously, gauging the younger male for a response.  Jihoon nodded, lips pursed into a tight line, preventing his voice from escaping.

 

Minhyun leaned forwards to get a good look at the boys features, sights settling on the dark heavy rings around his eyes that were swollen with unrest.  “What's up with you?” Minhyun's voice was barely louder than a whisper, but conveyed mountains of worry and concern.

 

Jihoon looked up, eyes brimming with unshed tears, on the verge of spilling like his avalanche of secrets.  “H-hyung,” Jihoon let out a whimper, then a wail, shocking Minhyun.

 

Jihoon never cried in front of Minhyun before, so it was understandable that this sent the older male into such a frenzy.  He rushed to the kitchen to grab a kitchen towel because what else would have better absorbing power? His eyes were stretched wide, panic evident in his features.  “Jihoon-ah,” Minhyun reached out to cradle Jihoon's head to this tummy, patting his head soothingly. “It's okay, hyung is here.”

 

“Is work very stressful?” Minhyun's voice rumbled through the belly Jihoon was hugging.  

 

The younger shook his head in response.

 

“Are you unwell?  Should I call Seongwu?”

 

Jihoon shook his head again.

 

“How about your brother?  Should I call Sungwoon hyung?”

 

Jihoon pulled away and sniffed.  His eyes were glassy as he mumbled, “I'll call him.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon could feel Minhyun's penetrating stare as he made the call.  

 

“Jihoon-ah, maybe you should tell Minhyun,” Sungwoon told the younger after hesring about Jihoon's plight.  “Tell him that he could control the dreams and then ask him to help you. Maybe he can even let you sleep in the wards too when he isn't home.  It's important to sleep, Hoon-ah. More important for you since your patients’ lives lie vulnerable in your hands.”

 

Tears rushed down Jihoon's cheeks as he dropped his head in the very hands Sungwoon referenced.  He was right, so many lives depended on him. It was one of the many reasons why he wanted to study medicine in the first place.  Upon seeing Jihoon in such a state, Minhyun walked over, giving Jihoon's head a gentle pat, hoping to reassure him that he would be here for him no matter what.  

 

“Ok hyung, I'll tell him,” Jihoon spoke through the phone and bid his brother a goodbye, the elder promising to visit the next weekend.

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon looked up to Minhyun, eyes shoing signs of unease.  “You need to sit down for this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon strolled towards the wooden hut, windows were bright orange with warmth.  He released a deep breath before he raised his knuckles to knock. Snow was falling all around him and it was so beautiful.

 

When the door opened, Jihoon was greeted by a male, probably no older than he was.  “Can I help you?”

 

“Hi, I got lost and I was hoping that you could let me in, at least until the snow storm stops?” Jihoon said.

 

“Yes!  Sure! Come in quick! You must be freezing!” The man eyed Jihoon's choice of attire, a plain blue collared shirt and a pair of grey dress pants.

 

“I'll prepare you a cuppa,” the man suggested before hurrying to the kitchen.  “Please feel free to get comfortable! The snow is so nasty out there! How long have you been wandering around?”

 

“Not too long at all,” Jihoon replied as he walked to the fireplace.  His fingers trailed the picture frames decorating the shelf, “Is the your wife, sir?”

 

“Yeah, that's Jinyoung,” The man gave Jihoon a kind smile as he approached, cup of hot tea in hand.  “I'm waiting for her to get home really. I'm starting to get worried with the snow picking up.”

 

Jihoon accepted the tea graciously and both men sat down by the fireplace.  “How long have you been married?”

 

“We met in high school, and got married straight after graduation,” a gentle smile danced across the man's lips.  “It has been 7 amazing years.”

 

“Very belated congratulations,” Jihoon said, taking a sip from his tea before settling it onto the coffee table.

 

“My apologies for my rudeness. I've forgotten to ask for your name.” The man asked.

 

 _Better now than later_ , Jihoon thought.

 

“You know who I am, Jongkook-shi” Jihoon offered the man a sad smile.  “Think hard, but slowly.”

 

Jihoon was used to this, the dream owner's face contorting from a state of confusion, alarm, then oftentimes despair.  The emotions registered on Jongkook's face as his face slowly started to morph. His skin paled, his skin sagged, the wrinkles formed.  All of this happened as years of memories started coming back to him.

 

“D-doctor Park,” Jongkook's voice shook.  “W-what is going on?”

 

“You are having a dream,” Jihoon explained calmly, reciting a monologue he's delivered nearly a billion times before.  “What was the last thing you remember?”

 

“I think I was in the hospital,” Jongkook spoke, fear creeping into his voice.  “I was scheduled for a surgery...Have I died? Is this the afterlife?”

 

Jihoon smiled.  “No, you are still alive.  Just...sleeping.”

 

The patient seemed to have caught on to the connotation behind Jihoon's words, “For how long?”

 

“3 days, sir,” Jihoon explained.  “There was a clot from your surgery.  Something that often goes undetected. It travelled to your brain.”

 

“How are you here then, Doctor Park?  Pardon me for being blunt but I don't think I'd dream of you before I die.”

 

Jihoon let out a chuckle.  “Good to have your snarky self back, Jongkook-shi.  But I'm here as not a figment of your conscious, but I'm here because I wanted to be.”

 

Jongkook was puzzled, understandably so.  So Jihoon took this as a greenlight to continue his explanation.  “I have this ability to travel to someone's dreams while I sleep. I can't control it and it's something that I've always been able to do.  I thought that you'd be lonely here, so I decided to pay you a visit.”

 

“How do you do it?”

 

“I enter the dreams of someone who is sleeping closest to me in distance.  So all I do is sleep in your room and-”

 

“No doctor,” Jongkook interrupted.  “This must be really hard for you. How do you do it?”

 

Jihoon looked at his patient with a warm smile.  “I didn't want the patients to be alone. That's why I do it.  And that is enough to pull me through.”

 

“You have a kind heart, Doctor Park,” Jongkook stared off to the ceiling.  “You remind me of Jinyoung. She had the biggest heart I've met.”

 

“I've never met her in the hospital, is she well?”

 

Jongkook turned to stare at the front door, wishfully.  “It was snowing so hard out, and she never came back.”

 

Jongkook sniffed, hands rubbing across his face as he struggled to retain his composure.  “I gess that's what this dream is. One filled with regret. If only I went out to fetch her that day.  Maybe I could have protected her from that accident somehow. Maybe walk with her through the longer route home.  It was much safer… no cars on icy roads…”

 

Jihoon pressed his hand onto Jongkook's thigh reassuringly, “You can do that here.  Go out now. Go find her.”

 

Jongkook's eyebrows were raised in question but he stood up anyway.  He headed to the coats hanger and put on his winter coat. Before he stepped out into the white abyss, he turned back and gave Jihoon a peaceful smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon awoke to see Minhyun squatting beside him.  Minhyun reached out to gently wipe off the tears on Jihoon's cheek, asking: “Are you okay?  Was it a sad dream?”

 

Jihoon shook his head, reassuring Minhyun with a smile.

 

In that non-reality, Jongkook managed to save his wife.  And sometimes, alleviating patients of their burden and guilt was all he could do.  

 

Because in the world of reality, he knew it was impossible to save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there isn't any Daniel this chapter. I just wanted to give some explanation into what Jihoon does! 
> 
> Comment or tweet at me if you are confused or have any questions! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!💕


	3. Chapter 3

“When did this begin?” Minhyun asked Jihoon during their lunch break.  “Have you always had this ability?”

 

Jihoon stirred his cup of soup, the delicious aroma wafting through his nostrils.  He hummed in response, but in actuality, he wasn't too sure himself. He doesn't remember if he ever had any dreams of his own, even as a child.  If he did, he didn't remember it. “I used to think it was normal. Sungwoon hyung was always in my dreams growing up. And then I found out that our dreams were always identical.  Our parents always thought I was just a copycat, a boy who admired his older brother. So they don't know about this either.”

 

“But you told Sungwoon hyung then?” Minhyun asked.

 

“He confronted me in one of the dreams,” Jihoon smiled.  “Asked me why I was always there. And then he finally believed me that our dreams were identical.”

 

Minhyun nodded in understanding, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“Then we started experiments,” Jihoon continued.  “We tested the boundaries. We found out that it was related to proximity.  I can't leave the dream unless the dream owner wakes up himself or he let's me out.  It's very weird really.”

 

Both males fell into a comfortable silence, allowing the surrounding chatter to envelope them.  Jihoon never felt so relieved in years. Now that Minhyun knows, he felt like a huge weight was finally off his shoulders.  

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

He was there again.  Bright empty field. He spun around to find the dream owner staring back at him.  “It's you again,” Daniel spoke, striding towards Jihoon. “Who are you and what are you doing to me?”

 

The taller male towered over Jihoon, head dipped dangerously close to meet Jihoon dead-set in the eyes.  Jihoon felt his heart flutter, either in trepidation or in fear. “I am Jihoon,” he introduced, opting to exclude his credentials just in case Daniel didn't know about his condition.

 

“Well then, Jihoon, can you tell me why you have trapped me in this endless dream loop?”

 

“Me?” Jihoon was confused.  “I didn't do anything…”

 

Daniel sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  “It's time again...time to run.”

 

And then they were running.  

 

Jihoon's hand captured in Daniel's just like the last time.  

 

Jihoon was panting; something that should not happen in the realm of non-reality.  A sharp ache slowly radiated on his sides, muscles beginning to cramp up.

 

“C-can we **_heaves_ ** s-stop **_gasps_ **r-running?” Jihoon was a mess, physically unfit because it had been years since he visited the gym.  

 

“It's coming,” Daniel turned back, still dragging Jihoon with him although he was gasping for air himself.  “We have to run!”

 

 _What's coming?_ Jihoon was confused.  Even more so than before.  He turned back only to see a huge tidal wave, growing increasingly taller as it charged towards them.  Jihoon felt the adrenaline kick in ad his heart rate surged. He looked up towards Daniel, eyes wide open in fear.  They were still running but there seemed to be no destination in sight.

 

“Where are we running to?” Jihoon huffed as he tried to keep pace.  He noticed Daniel's abnormally long legs and couldn't help but compare his shorter ones to them.  

 

“We run until it resets.  Then the dream loop begins again.”

 

Jihoon frantically scanned his surroundings, looking for a loophole.  There had to be a way to break this cycle.

 

**And then he saw it.**

 

A small flaw in the dream.  It was a small fragmentation, a glitch.  This was it. The flaw in the dream.

 

Jihoon yanked Daniel in it's direction and charged into it, entering what seemed to be a portal.  The loud crashing of waves turned obsolete. It grew eerily quiet. Their padded footsteps slowed to a stop.  They looked around them, confused as they seemed to have entered a dark space.

 

“Well, this is new,” Daniel's voice echoed throughout the darkness.  Although it was pitch black, both men could see each other with perfect clarity.  “Now that we are somewhat safe, tell me what did you just do?”

 

Jihoon bent over, hands pressed on his knees, supporting his frame.  A wave of exhaustion washed over Jihoon, causing him to plop onto the ground.  “I saw the little glitch in the dream,” Jihoon started to explain. “I only look for this in emergencies when the dream owner doesn't let me leave.  But this situation is a little different… I've never had the dream owner follow me into the glitch before. I'm not sure if this is normal.”

 

“Wait, so you are saying I'm the dream owner right?” Daniel asked, sitting beside Jihoon on the shiny black floor.  “It felt like I've been in this loop forever. How long have I been asleep?”

 

Jihoon's eyes softened in sympathy, reaching out to grab Daniel's hand in his.  “I don't want you to freak out okay? But you have been unconscious for 3 days after your surgery.”

 

Daniel's face contorted into confusion and worry.  Noticing this, Jihoon continued: “You got into a car accident, and I'm the medical intern at the hospital you're at.  I have the ability to enter other peoples’ dreams when I sleep and that is how I got here.”

 

“So you are real then?  Not a figment of my conscious mind?”

 

“Yes,” Jihoon's gaze averted to the ground, fingers still entwined with Daniel's.  

 

“You said I got into a car accident,” Daniel muttered under his breath.  “I can't believe this. That b*tch must have tried to kill me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Daniel returns to the scene! Again, this was unedited and comments are very appreciated!💕


	4. Chapter 4

“Jihoon-ah!  What did you do?” Minhyun rushed into Daniel's ward when Jihoon awoke.  The heart monitor was going off, beeping loudly with urgency. Minhyun rushed to lower the bed and grabbed the air pump, connecting it to the endotracheal tube*.

 

“I-I didn't do anything!” Jihoon was frantic, rushing to the bedside.  “We were just talking and then-”

 

“Tell me later, call the code and start CPR!  You are a doctor now! Do something!”

 

Jihoon rushed to push the emergency code, alerting all other doctors on call for assistance and then he started chest compressions.  He pumped Daniel's chest to the beat of _Stayin’ Alive,_ hoping that he was doing it right.  This was the first time anything like this had happened before, and it was also his first time starting an emergency code.  Jihoon struggled to stay focused on the chest compressions. _Ah-ah-ah-ah staying alive staying alive.  1-2-3-4 5 6 7 8._

 

“Nurse Hwang, can you take over?” Jihoon instructed Minhyun as the other doctors started streaming in.  “Dr Yoon, you are 2nd in line, then Dr Kim in 3rd. Patient has been unconscious for the past 3 days, GCS* of 5.  CPR started 2 minutes ago. Patient is recovering from craniotomy post head trauma from RTA*.”

 

Everyone was in frenzy.  The cardiologist proceeded to read the ECG*, and called Jihoon over.  “Dr Park, tell me, what do you see on the ECG?”

 

Jihoon analysed the graph, focusing on the pattern drawn on the paper.  “Atrial fibrillation*,” Jihoon answered his consultant. “We should start cardioversion* ****right away?”

 

Dr Yoon nooded.  “Get the paddles and stay calm.  Everything is going to be fine.”

 

Jihoon loaded charge on the paddles and sent shock waves to Daniel's heart.  Daniel's body lurched with every jolt of current, and along with that, Jihoon's heart jumped every time too.  He tried his hardest to appear calm, giving out all the appropriate instructions to his team.

 

And finally, at the 3rd attempt, the beeping quieted, and Daniel's heart rate returned to it's sinus rhythm.  Jihoon let out a sigh of relief, his legs turning to jelly and collapsing beneath him.

 

“Good Job Dr Park!” Jisung gave the young doctor a pat on the back.  “You survived your first code.”

 

Jihoon stayed on the floor, breathing still heavy and unsteady.  The doctors all returned to their original posts, leaving Minhyun and Jihoon alone.  Minhyun crouched and caressed Jihoon's cheek, “Are you alright?”

 

“I-I c-can't believe I almost killed him…”

 

“No, you saved his life.”

  


 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun was pacing back and forth outside the management office when Seongwu stepped out.  Minhyun paused and stared, momentarily stunned by the visuals of his boyfriend. His jaw slacked dramatically, hands clutching his chest to imitate a heart attack (probably too soon for this joke considering the code alert just mere hours ago)

 

Seongwu smirked and slapped Minhyun's shoulder playfully.  “Stop it, you are embarrassing yourself.”

 

Minhyun spread his arms out, allowing the skinnier male to walk into his embrace.  Minhyun hugged him tightly. It had been 5 months since he's seen him last. Minhyun sighed, enjoying the closeness of his boyfriend for a longer moment.

 

“Hyun-ah, this is a very scandalous way to start my first day here,” Seongwu’s voice muffled from being hugged too tight, causing Minhyun to shake in laughter.  

 

Minhyun pulled away slightly, giving Seongwu light peck on the tip of his nose.  “You left one hell to enter another one. I hope you are ready.”

 

Seongwu chuckled good-heartedly, “It's my job.  But what is an angel doing in his hell?”

 

Minhyun blushed, pink dusting his porcelain skin.  “Welcome to hell, Dr Ong.”

 

“Please take very good care of me, Nurse Hwang.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_“Who's trying to kill you?” Jihoon asked Daniel.  “You were in a car accident and I don't think anyone else was involved… Do you remember anything about the accident at all?”_

 

_Daniel was silent for a long while, trying to recall the events of the accident, drawing a blank.  He looked visibly frustrated, which caused Jihoon to tighten his grip on Daniel's hand in comfort._

 

_Almost as if he noticed for the first time, Daniel immediately released hold of Jihoon hand, muttering a small apology._

 

_“It's normal that your memories aren't returning yet,” Jihoon said.  “Your brain is still recovering. Last time I checked, the swelling has gone down.  Maybe along with your memories, you would start waking up too.”_

 

_Daniel was still silent, deep in thought.  Jihoon respected that. Both of them soaked in the comfortable silence before the sound of footsteps broke it.  Heels clipping on the hard floor was what it sounded like. Jihoon looked up to see a woman approach Daniel from the back.  Jihoon blinked in confusion. The woman's face was concealed with shadows, but she was slim, donning a silky red dress. Before he could warn him otherwise, the lady gripped Daniel's neck with both of her hands, fingers pressing on his trachea, choking him.  Daniel's eyes widened and his own hands reached for the hold on his neck, desperately gasping for air but failing. He was thrashing, but for some reason, he was unable to gather enough strength to fight her off._

_Jihoon leapt forwards to wrestle her but when he touched the lady, he was propelled back to the world of reality, loud beeping noises like a warning siren blaring throughout the ward._

 

_Minhyun was there almost immediately._

 

_“Jihoon-ah!  What did you do?”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly shorter chapter because I feel like the next part will make it too long.
> 
> But you finally meet Seongwu! (Sungwoon is next!)
> 
> *Endotracheal tube: a tube put down your trachea (windpipe) to deliver air directly to your lungs when you can't breathe on your own or when it is possible that you will stop breathing
> 
> *GCS: is a measure of level of consciousness of patients 
> 
> *RTA: road traffic accident 
> 
> *ECG: it is an electronic mapping of the heart conduction system to detect what and where the problem is
> 
> *atrial fibrillation: abnormal heart beat
> 
> *cardioversion: sending shocks through the heart (you have seen it in dramas haha)


	5. Chapter 5

Jihoon fidgeted under the older male's scrutinising gaze.  The older male fixed his glasses on his nose bridge as he sifted through the remainder of his paperwork.  “Jihoon-ah, is the paperwork in this hospital unnecessarily tedious or are they doing this to test me in my first week?” Seongwu whined, fingers rattling the keys on the computer keyboard.  “Minhyun never mentioned this. I bet he withheld this important piece of information on purpose to make sure I don't back out of my decision.”

 

Jihoon's nerves eased a little; Seongwu was still the same.  “The nurses have less paperwork to fill. It's very tedious, but after a while, you develop a pattern in writing the reports.”

 

Seongwu continued to type, fingers rapidly clicking the mouse a couple of times before he collapsed backwards into his office chair, arms stretched out above his head dramatically with a groan in exhaustion.  “All done for the day! Sorry Jihoon-ah, the paperwork took longer than expected.”

 

“It's okay, hyung,” Jihoon replied, nerves starting to act up again causing him to start playing with his fingers. 

 

“Let's get straight to the point,” Seongwu spoke, voice adopting an uncharacteristic serious tone.  “You know what I want to talk about. I heard from Minhyun. You told him?”

 

Jihoon nodded, eyes still looking at his own hands.  

 

“You did the right thing, Hoonie-ah,” Seongwu said, pulling off his glasses before folding them nicely on his desk.  “He was hurt when he found out that I already knew. He was upset that he was the last one you told.” 

 

Jihoon stayes silent.

 

“He understood though, especially when I told him how I found out anyway,” Seongwu approached the younger male, sitting on thentop of his desk, adjacent to the bundle of nerves that is Jihoon.  “Relax, Ji. I didn't tell him.”

 

Jihoon's eyes widened in shock, neck stretching to look at Seongwu for the first time.  But didn't Seongwu and Minhyun tell each other everything? 

 

As if hearing Jihoon's thoughts, Seongwu responded, “It's not my truth to tell.  But I hope that if he finds out about this, I don't get into any trouble.” Seongwu smirked teasingly, causing Jihoon to smile bashfully, cheeks tainted red.  

 

“Minhyun has the night shift, so I'll be alone… Want to have dinner with me, my favourite dongseng?” 

 

Jihoon rose from his seat and dusted his knees for show.  “I don't believe you, because you said the same thing to Woojin yesterday.”

 

Seongwu chased after Jihoon just as the latter opened the door to leave the office, “That was circumstantial,” Seongwu cried out.  “He took my Ongable hostage!”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don't understand why I can't wake up,” Daniel spoke, exasperated.  “You said my injuries are healing fine, there is no major brain abnormalities.  Why won't I just wake up?”

 

“The brain is very complex,” Jihoon replied.  The both of them were lying on their backs, staring up at what seemed like the night sky filled with a million stars.  “Science allowed us to find out a lot about the brain, but a lot of it is still unknown. If magic exists, I'd like to believe that it's in our minds.”

 

“Because it's all in our head?” Daniel chuckled at his own joke, causing Jihoon to laugh along at the lame joke.  

 

When their laughter quietened, Jihoon continued, “Your brain helps you breathe.  It helps you move. It also helps you feel emotions. All of this coming from one jelly like organ in your head.  Isn't it jusy fascinating? There's so much to discover and honestly, I don't think we'll ever fully understand the mysteries of the human mind.”

 

“Do you think your brain is responsible for your ability?” Daniel asked softly, almost like he was wary of waking a sleeping baby.  “This ability to enter dreams, do you think it's your magic?”

 

Jihoon let out a big sigh.  “I have had this virtually my whole life, and I still feel like I know nothing about this.  Ha, almost like how neurologists feel about the brain, I guess. I'd like to think that there is a system it abides by, but sometimes, things just go so out of whack, it kind of resets everything I thought I knew.”

 

“What system?” 

 

Jihoon hummed in thought, “I know I enter the dreams of the person in my closest vicinity.  I know that I can only leave when the dream owner wills me to. Like when they really don't want me there or if they let me leave.”

 

“What if they don't let you leave?  Are you stuck then?”

 

“The loophole,” Jihoon rolled to his side to face Daniel, palm supporting the side of his head.  “There is a small distortion in the dream, a glitch. If I look closely, I'd find one. I could just enter it and that wakes me up.”

 

Daniel nodded in understanding, still staring at the stars.  This moment was peaceful, no tidal wave or murderous woman in red in sight.  They managed to escape through the loophole once again, and they discovered that Daniel could not spot the glitch on his own, much to his frustration.  His dream reset after Jihoon was shot back into reality, restarting the tidal waves and the running. 

 

Jihoon never mentioned his cardiac attack, of course.  It was something different from what Jihoon had been used to all these years.  In the realm of dreams, there were supposed to be no physical limitations nor repercussions.  But in Daniel's dreams, Jihoon struggled to breathe when they had to run and Daniel being strangled actually managed to cause him to stop breathing.  He never mentioned these things to Daniel because he didn't want to worry his patient, especially since he witnessed the real life consequences to the happenings in his dreams.

 

Jihoon recalled the many studies that seemed to support the idea that the patients’ willpower to live could pull patients out of a coma.  So, this one curious question plagued his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if Daniel himself truly wanted to wake up at all. He had mentioned his desire to wake, but it seemed like it was merely because he was sick of the dream loops.  

 

But putting that aside, did Daniel really want to wake up?  Or maybe, he was hiding from something in the realm the reality, and his brain was doing it's magic, effectively providing him with the best hiding spot?

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon's phone buzzed with a new notification as Jihoon slept by Daniel's bedside.  

 

Text:  _ HOONIE-AH, YOUR HYUNG IS HERE!  _


	6. Chapter 6

Minhyun stared at Jihoon who looked close to death.  Jihoon was almost finished with his first 24h shift and he was exhausted.  Minhyun squeezed Jihoon's shoulders to alert him of his presence, causing the younger to jerk in surprise, almost as if he had been sleeping with his eyes open this entire time. 

 

“Are u meeting Sungwoon hyung later?” Minhyun asked, settling into the seat beside Jihoon, handing the man a cup of much-needed coffee.

 

Jihoon blew off the steam from the cup, gingerly taking a sip before replying, “Maybe tomorrow.  He told me to just sleep.” 

 

Minhyun nodded in understanding and made a mental note to text Sungwoon to come pick Jihoon up later.  Maybe then he could get a better rest. “Hold on, Dr Park, there's only 10 minutes remaining.”

 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

“You jinxed it hyung!” Jihoon whined as he begrudgingly rose from his seat.  He reached for his white coat and laced his arms through its sleeves. “Why are pagers still a thing anyways?  And why do 24h shifts still exist?!”

 

Jihoon reached for the telephone and dialled the code, “Dr Park of group D calling to return the page.”

 

_ “Jane Doe* is showing signs of consciousness, can you come and do an evaluation?”  _

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you should be here during working hours?” Seongwu peeked above the computer screen to look at his lover.  “Your reputation is the cold, workaholic nurse that everyone wants to get close to but never will...I think everyone has got it wrong though?”

 

Minhyun stepped into Seongwu’s office and shut the door behind him.  Bashfully, he leaned against the door, “What’s wrong with a nurse requesting a consult?”

 

Seongwu stood up and stalked towards the male with a smirk.  When he got close enough, he tilted his head before placing a gentle kiss on Minhyun’s cheek.  “Consult, huh? Let’s see what you come up with.”

 

Minhyun pulled away and gave Seongwu a light smack on the cheek.  “Dr Park needs a neuro consult to sign off the report. He conducted a coma assessment on Jane Doe after a page.  I wasn’t lying.” Minhyun stuck out his tongue in provocatively, which did nothing but tempt Seongwu who captured Minhyun’s lips with his own.

 

It felt like forever, being in Minhyun’s arms.  He knew he never wanted to let go. Minhyun was his light, his warmth, his anchor.  He was what Seongwu held onto when he was on the verge of destruction. Seongwu recalled how those short skype calls temporarily alleviate all his headaches.  He listed to Minhyun’s voice messages on loop every time he had a breakdown. And all the lonely nights where he yearned for Minhyun’s touch. The 5 months apart had been very hard for the both of them, but Seongwu knew that Minhyun was much stronger than he was, mentally and emotionally.  Seongwu had always been very in tuned with his emotions, but the intensity that was medical school and, thereafter, residency, was what brought Seongwu closer to the edge. He was so close to giving up everything he had worked for, everyone he had loved. He just wanted his headache to disappear, his stresses...he wanted to disappear.

 

Seongwu took the chance to breathe when their lips separated from each other after what seemed like hours of making out.  Minhyun rested his forehead against Seongwu’s and Seongwu’s heart warmed at the fact that even their heights were perfect for each other.  Seongwu gazed lovingly as Minhyun’s eyes opened to look back into his, then he realised that maybe he may have been wrong.

 

Because Minhyun’s eyes were edging on desperation, not lust.  

 

He must have been holding back for a long time like he was.  

 

The realisation both broke and warmed Seongwu’s heart.  He gently caressed Minhyun’s cheeks with his thumb, “You lost weight, you must have had a hard time these past few months, right?”

 

Minhyun’s gaze lowered, like he was in defeat.  

 

Seongwu sighed and reluctantly stepped out of Minhyun’s embrace.  He had a job to do afterall. “What do you say we take a week off next month?  I hope you have been saving your vacation days.”   
  


Minhyun nodded and pulled Seongwu closer again, engulfing him in a tight hug.  

 

“Jihoon should be waiting for me, right?” Seongwu’s voice was muffled against Minhyun’s shoulder.

 

“I told him to do the handover* first, and then wait in the staff’s lounge,” Minhyun replied with  sly grin.

 

“So you  _ were _ here with ulterior motives,” Seongwu accused teasingly, causing Minhyun to squirm out of his hold and out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu strolled down the hospital’s corridors to the lounge but the person awaiting him was not who he was expecting.

 

“Hyung!  What are you doing here?” Seongwu exclaimed, approaching the elder with a bear hug.

 

“I am waiting for the little piggy,” Sungwoon responded, returning the gesture.  “Have you seen him? I’ve been here for almost 20 minutes now.”

 

“I am looking for him too but Minhyun told me Jihoon should be here though,” Seongwu replied, finger scratching above his brow in confusion.

 

“Minhyun told me Jihoon would be here too, I’m his chauffeur today,” Sungwoon plopped down into the sofa.  “Heard the poor boy had a 24 hour shift. Why is that a thing? Don’t overworked doctors kill patients?”

 

Seongwu pulled out the chair and sat across from Sungwoon, “Yeah, the full day shift was a thing when I qualified and it’s still a thing now.  I agree that it should be abolished too. Jihoon already gets less sleep than the average intern, and on top of that, this 24 hour shift, I’m afraid he may crash… I’m glad that you are driving him back, hyung.”

 

“You guys care too much about Jihoon, and for that, I am relieved,” Sungwoon sighed, running his hand through his hair.  “And I am so glad Minhyun knows now. With you here now too, I am counting on you guys to look after our piggy.”

 

“We will, he is our brother too.”

 

“Do you know that Jihoon has no control over this?” Sungwoon said, looking forlorn in Seongwu’s direction.  “Once when he was 10, we watched a horror film and he was so scared he couldn’t sleep for the night. He crashed the next night though but when I woke up, he didn’t.  I panicked because it was impossible that he was still stuck in my dream. I could see him in my mind, wandering, so confused, so scared. I had to force myself to fall asleep again and personally drag him out.”

 

“How do the dreams actually work?”

 

“Have you never let Jihoon in before?”

 

Seongwu shook his head, they never had any chances to room together.  Everything he knew about Jihoon’s ability was from Sungwoon, who approached him one day to ask some questions about it after he entered medical school.

 

“I feel bad for Jihoonie,” Sungwoon sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.  “He has no control at all over the dreams. He leaves only when I leave, or when I will him to leave.  So that terrifying incident when he didn’t wake up was the one exception. I don’t know why but I had to personally pull him out.  Maybe when he is too tired, he is too weak to leave? Either way, he is definitely sleeping alongside me tonight. I can’t risk him being stuck in someone else’s dream…”

 

Just then Minhyun burst through the door, eyes crazed, landing on Sungwoon.  “Hyung! You need to help Jihoon!   We found him on the floor and he isn’t waking up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Sorry! Things are starting to pick up! There is more Onghwang and we finally meet Sungwoon! I wanted to use Jimin (BTS) haha but I thought that was only because of Never Second hahaha 
> 
> Sorry for the delayed updates! Uni has started and I want to be on top of things! Also, I will be starting hospital rotations haha so that's exciting! Anyway, please leave me comments! I get lonely sometimes! 
> 
>  
> 
> *Jane Doe: a name used to identify a person who's name/identity is not known 
> 
> *handover: it is a simple "summary" session, telling the people in the next shift what happened previously, what patient needs what monitoring or treatment, medications etc. It is just an update session so that the next shift can provide the same level of care


	7. Chapter 7

Jihoon was walking and he found that he could not stop.  He felt a presence beside him and turned, only to see a lady, no older than 20.  

 

Jihoon felt the familiar air of unreality, and took in the hazy surroundings.

 

_ A dream?  When did I fall asleep and where am I? _

 

They continued to walk, seemingly into the abyss with no destination in sight.  Jihoon took a hard gulp of air in the attempt to regain control of his body. His throat struggled as he willed his vocal cords to make a sound.

 

“E-excuse me,” Jihoon’s voice was hoarse, almost as if he hadn’t been speaking in days.  “Where are we walking to?”

 

“I have to find my son,” the lady was murmuring, voice low like a mere vibration.  “I have to find my son. I have to find my son. They took him. I have to find my son.”

 

Jihoon wanted to stop walking to ask more but his legs didn’t stop.  He (unwillingly) followed the lady, still walking towards nothing. “How old is your son?”

 

The lady seemed to have snapped out of her trance, almost as if noticing Jihoon for the first time.  Her eyes bulged out of her sockets, shock etched on all of her facial features. Her eyes watered, tears starting to overflow.  “My son! My son!” She cheered, squishing Jihoon’s cheeks between her palms.

 

Jihoon jumped from the sudden contact, confused as to what was happening.  “Miss, I am not your son.”

 

“My son, it has been so long!  You have grown so much…” The lady caressed Jihoon’s cheeks gently, her hands were so cold they sent shivers down Jihoon’s spine.

 

Jihoon blinked, still unsure of what was going on.  But he figured that the lady was convinced that she was his mother and so he decided to play along.  He needed to get as much information as possible; he needed to know how her mind worked so he could finally get out of there.

 

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows, mustering up the saddest look he could master, drawing from his experience from being a member of the drama society in university.  He looked straight into the lady’s eyes, “Where have you been all this time?”

 

The lady plopped to the ground, sitting cross-legged and Jihoon sat down beside her, secretly relieved that there was no more need for further walking.  

 

“My boy, it has been so long,” the lady sighed, looking downcast.  “May I hold your hand for a while? Please?”

 

Jihoon obliged, reaching out to place his hand into the lady’s grasp. 

 

“You have to believe me,” she pleaded, squeezing Jihoon’s hand very tightly.  “I had no choice in this! I never wanted to give you up but that man, your father, gave me no choice!  He said he’d kill me! I had no choice!”   
  


More confused by the second, Jihoon remained still, his hands slowly turning red because of her grip.  

 

“You know your own father,” the lady had a crazed look on her face.  “He sent me out of Korea and it took me YEARS to be able to come back here.  And I'm not even here legally.”

 

Jihoon's heart rate started to quicken.  He started to feel like he was in danger.  From her grip, it was obvious that she did not intend to let Jihoon leave.  And doing a quick psychoanalysis made it clear that she wasn't stable mentally, so revealing that he wasn’t her son may be detrimental to his safety.  

 

_ How am I going to get out of this then? _

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back in the realm of reality, Sungwoon was pacing anxiously in the ICU.  Every few steps he took, he looked over to his brother, staring intently for any signs of movement.   _ There was none _ . So he paced again.  

 

He was worried sick.  Seongwu had came to the conclusion that Jihoon might have passed out from pure exhaustion and Sungwoon thought it was logical to assume that he was currently trapped in the dream of Jane Doe.  It was the combination of Seongwu pulling rank, Sungwoon willingness to pay hefty amounts in cash and Minhyun's terrifyingly stern insistence that allowed Jihoon to rest in the vacant room next to Jane Doe's.  But they were told that in the event that another patient needed the ICU room, they were to vacate immediately.

 

Minhyun entered the room after completing his rounds, noting that Sungwoon was still pacing and asked, “Still no change?” 

 

Sungwoon sighed in resignation, collapsing on the seat beside Jihoon.  He stared forlornly at the oxygen tube, the heart rate clip, all the different wires attached to Jihoon.  The other doctors were befuddled as to why Jihoon hadn't woken up since it had been more than a day now. They were even more confused as to why the trio were so insistent on Jihoon being admitted into that particular room.  

 

But Minhyun was scary.  Nobody dared to tell him no.  But word started to spread. Nobody had seen Minhyun so attached to anyone before.  It didn't make things better when Seongwu proved to be equally protective of the young intern.  There were a lot of murmurs whenever they were making their rounds, and Sungwoon received wary looks whenever the other doctors and nurses came to check up on Jihoon.

 

“One of them asked me if Jihoon was a chaebol,” Sungwoon scoffed, causing the tension to ease a little.

 

“The nurses?”  Minhyun asked.

 

Sungoon nooded.

 

“They love to gossip,” Minhyun continued.  “I have never had so many of them interested in my life before.  They think Seongwu and I are related for some reason.”   
  


That speculation caused Sungwoon to shudder in disgust.  “With both of you all over each other, this rumour of an incestous relationship is probably not good for either of you.”

 

“Hyung!  We are professional at work!”

 

“Sure you are… You probably tainted that brand new office of his already.”   
  


To that, Minhyun flushed a deep shade of red, lips sealed shut.  

  
  
  


Both men fell into silence.  “When will he wake up?” Minhyun asked.  

 

“I don’t know”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


Jihoon zoned out as the lady continued to talk.  He was desperately seeking out the lapse in the dream realm, a small ripple similar to all the other people’s dreams before.  

 

But from Jihoon’s experience, the better he knew the patient, the easier it is for him to find the loophole.  Jihoon thinks that it was because he could gain the dream owner’s trust.

 

_ But he wasn’t her son. _

 

_ How will he tell her that? _

 

Jihoon could feel his head ache, almost as if his brain was being squeezed dry for a solution.  He recalled the last time he was trapped in a dream, Sungwoon’s, but that was different. Sungwoon had already woken up, leaving Jihoon trapped there alone.  

 

Jihoon knew this time was different.  He was trapped. And he feared that he was never going to wake up.

  
  
  


Just then, he heard footsteps.  It sounded like padded feet dancing across soft snow as the pace quickened.  Jihoon turned back only to see a child, slightly younger than he was, running past them.  

 

The lady perked up, monologue paused mid-speech as her eyes trailed after the running boy.  Her crazed eyes returned to Jihoon and he could feel his heart rate quicken in trepidation. 

 

“Who are you?”  Her voice was chilly, eyes losing focus.  “You are not my son.”   
  
Jihoon felt his eyelids stretched as his eyeballs tried to force themselves through.  He was found out, not that he intended to conceal his identity in the first place anyway.  Before he could react, the lady leapt up and started sprinting after the boy, causing Jihoon to follow in pursuit.

 

_ Why was he running after her anyway? _

 

_ Right, he needed her if he wanted to leave. _

 

But despite how hard he ran, the 2 strangers pulled away further and further from him.  His chest heaved as he panted, his brain started to feel foggy as exhaustion washed over him. 

 

Soon enough, he was all alone in the abyss.  Stranded.

  
  


He collapsed to the ground.  Unknowingly, the setting had changed.  The ground was stuffed with fluffy white snow that was cold to the touch.  He weaved his fingers through the grainy snow, reminiscing his time in Jongkook’s dream and wondered how he was doing.  He felt the tips of his fingers start to freeze up and shook the snow off, wiping down his pants in the hopes to generating enough heat for feeling to return to his tips.  He looked up and stared at the somewhat clear baby blue sky. 

 

_ How long has it been?   _

_ Had anyone found him in the realm of reality? _

  
  


_...Will he ever be able to go back? _

 

He stood up with a sigh.  It was no use if he just stayed in one spot.  He decided to explore the landscape. Maybe there was a loophole somewhere.  Maybe he could find a way back home.    
  


And so he started walking, shoes trodding across the snow, leaving behind small footprints that he hoped would remain so he could always turn back when he needed to.  He stared at his feet as he walked, paying attention to how the snow crushed under his feet every step he took.  _ It was so realistic _ , he thought, realising that he could feel the cold through the soles of his feet too. 

 

And then he stopped.

 

Because a pair of feet came into view.

 

His eyes followed the long length of the legs up and blinked.  

 

Because there he was.  

 

His savior.

 

Maybe.

 

_ But why was Daniel in this dream with him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I received some feedback about the slow burn of NW in this story and I just want to clarify a few things
> 
> I know their progress is very slow. But I can't fault you in wanting more haha. I am a very logical and realistic person so I find it weird if they just jump on each other and start falling in love immediately or something haha. 
> 
> Jihoon entered Daniel's dream less than 5 times. You don't fall in love within a week (Take that Romeo and Juliet lol)   
> Also, I never addressed this because idk how to but Daniel doesn't see Jihoon as a "savior" at least not like Jihoon does at the end of this chapter. Because Jihoon merely just popped into Daniel's dream one day. And it kind of integrated into his life. Idk how to explain it... Jihoon is just there? Daniel doesn't understand anything. And I guess I am just playing into this grey area that are dreams and the unknown of it all.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait and so sorry for this long author's note
> 
> I'll have you know that I don't really want to drag this story out for too long so the NW scenes you are expecting are definitely coming soon haha Because I can't wait for it either
> 
> *here's to hoping that my prince charming will pop up within the next week to provide me inspiration for writing the fluff that is to come! *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my dedicated reader Rynnie 💕

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon exclaimed, jumping up onto his feet in alarm.  “H-how are you here?” 

 

A weird sense of relief washed over Jihoon.  Finally, this familiar face, could this be his way out? 

 

“You seeked me out though?” Daniel replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  “If I made a mistake, I could just go back and…”

 

Just as Daniel was about to turn and walk away, Jihoon grasped Daniel’s hand tightly in desperation.  The older looked down in shock and then back to meet Jihoon’s eyes. It was almost as if he could feel all of Jihoon’s emotions pouring over him.  He felt his eyebrows tense in confusion.  _ Something was not right _ , he thought as he turned back to square his shoulders across from Jihoon.  

 

Almost subconsciously, Daniel took Jihoon’s other hand with his too.  Now, both of his hands were occupied and he couldn't help but notice how Jihoon’s hands were, although a little squishy, small just like a baby’s.  And the look on Jihoon’s face now was exactly that of a baby’s too, looking so lost but relieved to be found. 

 

“What happened?” Daniel ducked his face closer to Jihoon’s, voice soft in an attempt of consolation.

 

“A-am I in your dream now?” Jihoon asked, still feeling very confused. 

 

Daniel’s expression remained concerned.  He nodded his head. And then his eyes widened in shock as Jihoon collapsed to the ground, almost like his legs had given out. 

 

“Are you alright?” Daniel almost yelled, arms gripping Jihoon’s forearms now to hold him steady, but Jihoon was already on the ground, staring off with a blank look.

 

_ I was in Jane Doe’s dream earlier.  How the hell did I get here then?  _ Jihoon wondered.   _ Does that mean that he can finally get out?  Will it work the same way? _

 

_ This was something that had never happened before.  Something was definitely not right  _

  
  


* * *

_   
_

 

“So, this wasn't intentional?” Daniel asked and Jihoon couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment in his tone.  “You didn't come to see me?”

 

Jihoon's heart fluttered when Daniel looked at him with the downturned puppy eyes.  

 

“Did you  _ want _ me to come visit?” Jihoon asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Daniel scratched at his nape.  “I mean there's virtually nobody here and nothing to do other than run from you know what.” 

 

“Oh.”  Jihoon felt a little guilty; it had indeed been a while since he visited.  

 

“I want to show you something,” Daniel took Jihoon's hand and pulled him to the ground, lying supine and staring at the empty ceiling. 

 

“Look,” Daniel prompted, pointing up.  Within the blink of an eye, the previously black space was now filled with a galaxy of stars, multicolours of blue and purple painted the sky.

 

Jihoon was in awe, jaw unhinged as he stared up into the starry sky.  The night sky seemed to extend endlessly into oblivion and Jihoon swore he could feel a cool gentle breeze tickle the tip of his nose.  

 

“H-how did you do this?” Jihoon stuttered, still amazed with the beautiful sight before him. 

 

“It seems like this is my space,” Daniel replied.  “For the first time in forever, it seems like I'm in control whenever I'm here.” 

 

“This is beautiful…” Jihoon's voice traced off, mouth opening like a goldfish.  “Is this part of a memory? Did you see this in real life?” 

 

“My brother loved stargazing,” Daniel's voicewas soft like a whisper.  “When I was really little, he would sneak me out past bed time and we'd climb up our treehouse and just lie down like this.  We would chat about everything under the sun, pun intended.” Daniel winked at Jihoon, causing the younger to snicker. 

 

“I guess me being here alone made me miss him,” Daniel's face turned sad as he readjusted his arm under his head.

 

“So were you thinking of him when this appeared?  It was a memory?” Jihoon asked.

 

“No.”  Daniel was apprehensive.

 

“What were you thinking of then?” 

 

“...you.”

  
  


The tips of Jihoon’s ears started to heat up and Jihoon knew that his cheeks probably were too.  

 

“W-what do you mean?” Jihoon sputtered out, back of his hands covering his lips.

 

“Your eyes,” Daniel turned to look at Jihoon.  “They reminded me of the galaxies of the night sky, so clear, so bright.  Always twinkling.”   
  
Jihoon turned away bashfully, while Daniel seemed like he was in a trance.  He stared at Jihoon’s face some more, noting his smooth tan skin, eyes trailing down his tall nose bridge, all the way to his supple pink lips.  He stared, deciding that the man before him was light years more beautiful than the night sky. He wondered if if had been because of his lack of other human contact.  Would this sense of awe and curiosity wean if he woke up one day? But then he realised that Park Jihoon was a beautiful human being, inside and out. Him being around anyone would never change that fact. 

 

“Stop staring,” Jihoon whispered, shy smile dancing on his lips.  He lifted both hands to fan his burning face. “My eyes are nothing but ordinary.”

 

Before Jihoon knew it, his view was obscured by Daniel’s face, whose body caged Jihoon’s to the ground.  “Ordinary?” Daniel spoke, voice low and gruff. “Don’t you own a mirror, Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon laughed and pushed Daniel off of him.  “Hyung, stop teasing me.”

 

Daniel couldn’t help but laugh along.  “You want to know what else I found?”

 

“How long have I been gone exactly?”

 

“Felt like years,” Daniel sighed.  “I was becoming desperate for your return.  What took you so long anyway?”

 

“One of the interns took a maternity leave so we were short-handed,” Jihoon took Daniel’s outstretched hand and the latter pulled him up.  “I was crazy busy; just finished my first 24 hour shift today actually.”   
  
“You seem proud.”

 

“That’s because I am,” Jihoon said with a smile, before his head dropped.  “At least I  _ was,  _ until I passed out and ended up in Jane Doe’s dream…”   
  


Daniel led Jihoon by the hand into another dimention(?) it seemed.  Everything was empty, just like the other areas were. “I found this when I realised that I couldn’t control this environment.” Daniel explained.  “So I was hoping you knew what this was.” 

 

So Jihoon strolled around the area, hands behind his back as he seemed to inspect every corner.  “You would probably know it better since it is your mind working all of this,” Jihoon said, not once looking back at the man le left behind.  “There is this theory of the 3 levels of mind. The one we first met was your preconscious mind, and then we escaped into your conscious mind.  So maybe this could be your unconscious mind…”   
  


Jihoon’s voice slowly drifted off when he felt the air turn humid and musky.  His skin grew clammy and his heart rate started to quicken. It felt like a sauna, and just as he wondered why it was so, cold hands wrapped around his torso from behind him, breath fanning at Jihoon's nape.  

 

“W-what are you doing?” Jihoon stuttered, only now realising that Daniel's hands were travelling under his shirt.  Jihoon tensed at the cool contact and subconsciously leaned in. 

 

“It's too hot here,” Daniel murmured, pressing his rock hard abs against Jihoon's back.   _ When had he taken off his shirt? _  “You should take off your top too.” 

  
  
  


And Jihoon did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S BEEN TOO LONG ASDFGHJK BUT I GOT SIDE TRACKED... 
> 
> I wanted to finish my collab with Mei and now that that's done, I started a long prompt on twitter for a fic I have no time to properly write for haha (currently open for adoption!) 
> 
> But things finally heats up (ha) and wellyeah, I hope someome comments because that actually motivates me! Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Jihoon felt Daniel's soft lips against his nape, slowly travelling around his neck, teacing along his jawline. He felt his head fall slack against Daniel's chest, head tilted slightly away to give Daniel more access. Daniel's lips were fiery hot like the air surrounding him, and yet Jihoon craved it.  Jihoon hummed and he felt the vibrations from Daniel's neck grumbling back.    
  
Daniel turned Jihoon around to face him, eyes already glossed over wirh lust.  Daniel pulled Jihoon closer, head bent so he could stare at the man in front of him, cheeks flushed and panting.  He scanned Jihoon's hairline, remembering how soft his locks were against his cheeks.  Then to his forehead where shallow creases formed whenever Jihoon thought too hard. They resemble the lines on music scores, but not as many.    
  
Daniel stared at Jihoon's long eyelashes, grazing his own squishy cheeks as he blinked, just before opening the blinds to his personal galaxy:  _ His eyes _ .  Daniel swore he could look at them all day (or night in the context of the night sky).    
  
His gaze trailed down Jihoon's nose bridge to the tip before resting on hia cupid bow framing his parted pink lips, seemingly desperate for Daniel's own.   
  
With both hands still holding Jihoon's, Daniel tugged Jihoon even closer to rest hia forhead against Jihoon's.  Jihoon flushed a darker shade of pink.   
  
"I really want to kiss you," Daniel's voice was deep and soft. "May I?"    
  
Rendering himself voiceless, Jihoon nodded bashfully.  Daniel dips in for a long kiss, lips fervently pressed against Jihoon's before they started moving.  Articles of clothing started peeling off as their kiss grew in intensity and fervour.  Soon enough, they were doing things Jihoon had never even dreamed of.  Things so obscene, Jihoon felt embarrassed with just the thought of it.   
  
Jihoon just hoped that his physical body in the realm of reality wasn't reacting the same way.    
  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


  
  
Jihoon felt gentle kisses against his scapula, and he hummed in delight as the arms around him squeezed tighter. Their naked bodies were squished against each other, sticky with sweat. The heat surrounding them had settled to a comfortable level, almost as if to match their resolves sexual tension.   
  
_ Frustration _ , Daniel had corrected Jihoon when he voiced out his thoughts. He had called it  _ sexual frustration _ .  Jihoon was so embarrassed right after, refusing to meet Daniel in the eye.   
  
Daniel found thay to be incredibly endearing because he did that; he rendered the intelligent man mute and adorably cute... and he was unapologetic about it.  He sighed against Jihoon's back, chin resting on Jihoon's shoulder.  He unhooked his hands for a moment to reach forward for the jacket in front of them before draping it on Jihoon's front.   
  
Jihoom wasn't sure how 1 piece of clothing could possibly reastablish his modesty but was grateful nonetheless.   
  
"How long do you plan to stay in this...luat chamber of yours?" Jihoon asked, elbow gently nudging Daniel's abdomen to call for attention, attention different from whatever Daniel was already providing with the continuous acts of affection.   
  
"Lust chamber?" Daniel laughed.  "You are blaming me for this?"    
  
"This is your dream after all," Jihoon attempted to defend the remnants of his honour. "I still cant believe I had to comply with your wildest dream."   
  
Daniel scoffed, "Please, you weren't complaining before.  If I remember correctly, you wanted more, asking for round 3---"   
  
Jihoon scrambled off Daniel's lap to smack his palm against Daniel's lips.  Daniel's eyebrows raised mischievously, eyes sparkling in interest as they travelled down Jihoon's now-exposed front.  Jihoon, almost as if seeing Daniel junior for the first time (a/n: It wasn't the first time in case you are still lost), immediately looked away in shame.   
  
Daniel interlocked both of his hands together behind Jihoon's back and pulled them close again, already missing the skin contact. "You aren't regretting this, right?"   
  
Daniel's eyes were sad puppy-like, making Jihoon feel as if he had just told a child that Santa Claus didn't exist.   
  
Jihoon sighed. "No..." And it wasn't a lie either.   
  
He squirmed on Daniel's lap before wrapping his thighs around Daniel's waist.  Then he held the sides of Daniel's face in his hands as he kissed him softly, hoping to convey all of his feelings without having to say a word.   
  
"F*ck," Daniel cursed when their lips separated. "How I wish this was real. I want to hold you in real life.'   
  
Jihoon caressed Daniel's cheek. "I am hopeful that you will wake up. You are a strong and healthy young man. I'll wait for you."    
  
"Well you are still stuck here with me," Daniel reminded and a wave of impending doom washed over Jihoon.   
  
_ What if he never wakes up? What if he's stuck here forever? At least they now had each other... _   
  
But Jihoon couldn't help but let another dark thought plague his mind. He hoped Daniel never learns of this fear.

  
  


* * *

  


  
  
"So you are saying that the lust chamber is a concoction of my unconscious mind?" Daniel asked after Jihoon explained Friedel's theory.    
  
It was theorised that there are 3 levels of mind. The place where Jihoon first entered and met Daniel would be the pre-conscious mind. Then, the night sky within Daniel's control could be the level of conscious mind. That would leave the unconscious level, the state of mind they are currently in.   
  
"I mean it makes sense," Daniel smiled, grabbing Jihoon's hand in his.    
  
"You have a filthy mind!"    
  
"I am a man with desires," Daniel exclaimed in defence. "And you said that it holds my deepest desires, feelings and urges!  You partook in it so you are no better!"   
  
"Well if u accuse me like that, I'm never doing anything with you again."   
  
Daniel wrapped both arms around one of Jihoon's, as if clinging onto dear life. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me Jihoonie."    
  
"Jihoonie?" Jihoon stopped walking to stare at Daniel incredulously.   
  
In response, Daniel licked Jihoon's cheek, to which the latter rolled his eyes in response.   
  
The pair began to walk again, although  they had no destination in mind, they seemed to know  exactly where they wanted to go.    
  
"I have been thinking really hard these past few days," Daniel broke the silence. "You asked me if i remembered anything before this and I have."   
  
Jihoon looked at Daniel curiously, eyes wide with concern.   
  
"That b*tch tried to kill me," Daniel's grip of Jihoon's hand grew tight. "She was chasing my car with hers.  She wanted to kill me. She’s after my inheritance."   
  
Jihoon was confused. "Who?  Who wants to kill you?"   
  
Daniel's eyes bulged out of his sockets in fear as he pointed to the looming figure behind Jihoon. "T-that's her," his voice shook.    
  
Jihoon spun around to meet the lady in the red dress, this time with a face he actually recognised.   
  
"Jane doe."   
  


  


  


  
  
"...My mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo people who know me knows that I don't write smut hahaha so sorry to disappoint! 
> 
> I have also added the total number of chapters remaining (for you Shaza since you won't read it otherwise *squints*)
> 
> Anyways, I hope to finish this soon because my next fic is some sort of fanservice (not really since I don't have "fans" per se, more like to the readers!) It was something I have promised since NWM! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also! I have locked my twitter recently because of anon hate lol. Do follow me for more aus (I post there too) and I would love to make new friends!


	10. Chapter 10

“YOUR WHAT?”  Jihoon exclaimed as Daniel grabbed Jihoon’s hand and ran.  

 

“I’ll explain later,” Daniel huffed as they focused on running away from the lady in the red dress.

 

Just then, they were enveloped in darkness, causing both of them to halt in their tracks.  The air was chillingly cold, causing goosebumps to raise from their skin. 

 

They spun around only to see nothing behind them.   _ What is going on? _  Jihoon wanted to scream.

 

“Jane Doe is your mother?” Jihoon hissed.   

 

“My mother is Jane Doe?” Daniel retorted back with a smirk.

 

“This is not a time for jokes, Kang Daniel,” Jihoon was stern.  “Please, explain.”

 

Daniel seemed nonchalant about everything, a stark contrast from Jihoon's increasing anxiety.  How could he recount the story without an ounce of fear, just plain irritation? “My father, I never cared for him,” Daniel starts.  He described him as a mere sperm donor, who had a one night stand with a woman who turned out to be psycho. Those were his words, and Daniel believed them.  Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Daniel's father gained custody of him and brought him up as successor of the company. 

 

The old man died a year ago and as expected, all assets were passed down to Daniel.  Everything was peaceful until his birth mother tried to make contact with him. “It was because of the inheritance,” Daniel grumbled.  “She wanted my money.”

 

“Did you meet her?” Jihoon asked, to which Daniel merely shook his head.

 

“Why should I?” He responded.  “For all we know, she may try to manipulate me into giving it all to her.  I will not let myself be used like that.” 

 

Jihoon sighed, how could Daniel act like this all based on assumptions?  “Misunderstandings are the biggest cause of conflict, Daniel. How would you know her intentions if you've never met her?  Do don’t know her situation, maybe she really needed your help?”   
  


“She wasn’t there when I needed her,” Daniel’s demeanor changed drastically, face stoic.  “She wasn’t there when the kids bullied me in school. Hell, they bullied me even more for not having a mom.  She wasn’t there when my father took my allowance away when I refused to attend those special classes he arranged after school.  She wasn’t there whenever I disappointed my father. She wasn’t there when I needed her, so why should I care if she needed me?”

 

“Daniel,” Jihoon approached the older, arms pulling Daniel close by the waist.  “I am not going to force you to do anything. I don’t know much about you and so I will not force my own opinions onto you.  Your past, is what it called, the past. It has shaped you into the person you are. And since you turned out alright, it is your right to not let it define you.”  

  
  


Daniel looked down, staring at his own reflection in Jihoon’s eyes.  They blinked, but Daniel couldn’t help but be drawn in deeper. Jihoon was looking at him, eyes twinkling.

 

“Jihoon, what are we?”  Daniel murmured, eyes drifting down Jihoon’s tall nose bridge to his lips.  

 

Jihoon smiled, “What do you mean?  We are human of course.”

 

Daniel pouted and nudged Jihoon in annoyance.  “You know what I mean!” Daniel whined..

 

“Whatever you want us to be,” Jihoon whispered, eyes never leaving Daniel’s face.  A wave of sadness washed over him when he considered their futures. There were too many uncertainties and Jihoon knew that if he doesn't voice them out, he may just implode.  “I don’t even know if you’ll remember me after you wake up.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Daniel scrunched his eyebrows.  “You remember me after you wake up, right?” 

 

“An average person gets 3-5 dreams per night.  Some even get 7. But we don’t remember them all, some people forget them all immediately,” Jihoon explained.  “You have been in a coma for the past few weeks. Who’s to say if you'll remember all of this. And it’s cruel.  Because I will be the only one who does. It becomes a fantasy of mine, and I hate that it is not real.”

 

“It is real,” Daniel assured the younger male, palm caressing Jihoon’s soft cheek.  “You can tell me all about it if I wake.”

 

“Well, that’s assuming that I can wake up,” Jihoon scoffed.  “I still don’t know how I am going to leave your dream.” 

 

Daniel squished both of Jihoon’s cheeks between his thumb and fingers, pinching Jihoon’s lips to give him a kiss.  “Maybe, I don’t want you to leave. Stay here with me forever.”

  
  
  


Jihoon jerked back, face a look of horror.  “You don’t want to leave here do you? You don’t want to wake up?”

 

Daniel blinked in confusion, bewildered with Jihoon’s reaction.  “I want to be with you forever, do you feel differently?”

 

Jihoon let out a breath of disbelief.  “All this time, I was trying to help you wake up, but it turns out that you do not want to wake up after all?” Jihoon said incredulously.

  
  


Daniel remained silent, pondering over Jihoon's words.  

 

“Before you first came here, I desperately wanted to leave,” Daniel's arms were now slack by his sides.  “But now that we're here, maybe it's not so bad afterall.”

 

“How could you say such a thing?” 

  
  


“Here, it's free from all the stresses.  There is no work, there is no psycho trying to kill you, no one here is out for my money,” Daniel reasoned, bending down to meet Jihoon in the eyes, pleading.  “And here, I can be with you freely. With no need to worry about judgement or discrimination about our relationship. I know it may seem daunting seeing that we haven't been doing this long, but I want this.  I want to be with you forever.”

 

Jihoon understood where Daniel was coming from, but he definitely disagreed.  He had always been a realistic thinker, utilising logic and practicality to solve his problems.  And this. Avoiding his problems was what he was planning to do. And he couldn't help but wonder who this man before him really was.  He knew close to nothing about Daniel, and yet he had given himself up to him. He felt foolish, charmed so easily by the man who provided him the attention he desired.  And maybe, the realistic thinker in him came back, right then. And he was splashed with a cold bucket of reality. 

 

He didn't know Kang Daniel. 

 

None of this was real.

 

_ It was only real to him.  _

 

And this realisation must have shown on his face, because Daniel's face contorted to one of worry.  “What are you thinking about?” Daniel asked, as Jihoon took a step out of his arms. 

 

“Let's not do this,” Jihoon refused to meet Daniel's eyes.  “Do you hear yourself? You are not thinking straight.” 

 

Daniel felt offended.  Who was Jihoon to determine his mental capacity?  Sure, he was a doctor, but who gave him the right?  His mind was filled with thoughts, all contaminated with anger and frustration.  He poured out his all to Jihoon and this was the reaction he got? 

 

“I'm telling you how I feel.  And you are belittling me?” 

 

Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the impending throb of a dull headache.  “Let's talk about all if this later. I need to find my way out of this dream.”

 

“What a hypocrite,” Daniel sneered, letting his anger control his speech.  “You give me flack for avoiding my problems when you are doing the same yourself!” 

 

And Jihoon could feel the room heat up.  “Newsflash! The world isn't all about you, Kang Daniel.  Not everyone is out for your blood! Not everything is revolving around you!”

 

“But this is my dream!”

  
  
  
  
  


“But I matter too!” Jihoon huffed, voice shaking in frustration.  “A sign that you aren't ready for any relationship at all is the fact that you don't care about how I feel about all of this.”

 

Daniel turned away, taking a few steps.  

 

“I want to go back to my life.  I want to return to my brother, the job I love, my friends, my patients.  My world doesn't revolve around  **you** , Daniel.  You are shrouded in this delusion that I am the only one for you  **because I'm the only one who's here.**  And that is delusional.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel plopped to the ground, legs outstretched before him.  His head felt so heavy that let it droop down to his chest. He felt a hold on his shoulder, but controlled his urge to turn.

 

“I had a patient.  Young man, just 20,” Jihoon's voice was soft, thoughtful.  “He was unconscious for weeks after brain surgery to remove a tumour.  And when I entered that dream, the whole room was in bathed in flames. That was how much he desired to live.  That was how hard he fought for his life. And yet, he didn't make it. I watched as the fire slowly lost its light, slowly reducing as his body succumbed.  Everything turned grey and cold. Time slowed, almost to a stop. He didn't have a choice, but you do. And you choose this?”

  
  
  


“What must I do then?” Daniel asked meekly, shoulders sagging in defeat.  “I should at least give it a try. Whatever I can.”

  
  
  


And Jihoon had a hunch.  “Daniel, face your fears head on.” 

 

And that one sentence caused his mother to appear before him, causing the pair to jump back in shock.

 

But she wasn't aggressive like she usually was.  She stood there, still like a stature.

 

Daniel stood up, towering over her.  “I'm facing her, now what?”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes in annoyance.  “Talk to her!” 

  
  
  


Daniel gulped. 

  
  


Jane Doe’s eyes were opened wide, crazed like Jihoon remembered.  She gripped the sides of Daniel’s face in desperation, “Where is my son!  What did you do with my son?”

 

Daniel was stunned into silence, allowing her to shake him violently.

 

“Give me back my son!” She screamed into Daniel’s face and Jihoon flinched.   _ Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all.   _

 

“I AM YOUR SON!” Daniel yelled back after snapping out of his moment of shock.  

 

Her stare softened.

 

“I am your son,” Daniel’s voice was reduced to a whisper, now laced with fear and uncertainty.  

 

“You are my son?” She asked, also unsure.  Her hands now turned tender, thumbs caressing Daniel’s cheeks gently.  Her eyes scanned his face, almost as if looking for features she recognised.  “You look so much like your father.”

 

Then her lips twitched into a smile, “But those eyes are mine.”

 

She swept Daniel’s hair across his forehead.  “My baby Euigeon is all grown up now.”

 

Daniel felt his eye sting as his vision blurred at his mother’s warm touch.  He burrowed his face into the crevice of her neck and hugged her tight. As tears started to fall, he felt his control fade.  His breathing grew laboured as he felt a sob rise up his chest. He choked a little, trying to force it down. But his mother patted his back soothingly and that was the final straw that broke through his defence.  

 

His cries came in violent sobs and whines.  His tears flowing down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut.  It was a lifetime of hatred and blame that crumbled down with this one hug, as if it never had a stable foundation in the first place.  “Mom,” Daniel wailed as she continued to pat his back in comfort.

 

Jihoon had his arms crossed, holding himself together.  But that didn’t stop a few stray tears from escaping the corner of his eyes.  It was a heartwarming reunion between lost mother and son. Many years too late, but it was beautiful regardless.

  
  
  
  


And from the corner of his eyes, Jihoon detected a flicker of light.  He turned to see a small flame start from the corner of the room. It grew rapidly, surrounding them all in flames.  

 

The mother and son pair didn’t seem to take notice and that left Jihoon in a frenzy as the fire slowly crept towards them, engulfing all of them in flames.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And with a gasp, Jihoon’s eyes shot open.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Enjoy!

Daniel hated needles.  He remembered always getting punished as a child by his father because he would cry when he was brought in for vaccinations.  His father would tell him sternly that only girls cried, and threatened him with house arrest if he let a tear roll down his cheek.

 

And now, he felt the painful prick of it into his right forearm.  There was pressure put on it and it hurt. He wanted to nudge himself away but found himself paralysed.  He tried to force his eyes open but that, too, failed.  _ Wriggle your toes, fingers, try something, _ he urged himself but received no response from his stubborn body.

 

He grew increasingly frustrated and his body responded to that, temperature rising with the heat.  He heard the rapid annoying beeping of a machine.  _ Probably a heart monitor _ , he thought to himself and hoped that whoever was prodding him with a needle would take notice.  With all his might, he pushed hard, causing his heart rate to race even faster. 

 

He heard a soft gasp before a door shut.  

  
  


Then there was a fury of footsteps that invaded the room.  He heart voices, one dictating instructions for the others to follow.  “Let’s lower the dose to give him the chance to wake up,” a voice sounded.  There was the ruffling of papers in the background, questions being asked and answered.  

 

“I want you to tell me the complications of a comatose patient waking up after 6 weeks,” the same voice ordered.

 

_ He had been unconscious for 2 months?  What was going on?  _

 

“Brain damage, causing possible paralysis, loss of various functions based on site of injury, muscle wasting, depression,” another voice called out, one that was seemingly familiar. 

 

Then his eyelids were pulled open; a bright light flickered as his pupillary reflexes were checked.  

 

Daniel itched.  His fingers tingled.  He needed to move something to let them know he was awake.  

 

There was a gasp.  

 

Daniel’s eyelids fluttered open, before cringing from the bright lights around him.  His eyes slowly adapted and he turned his attention to the group of doctors surrounding his bed.  

 

“Can you respond to my voice?” one of the doctors asked.  Daniel’s eyes rolled to his left to look at him. He tried to speak before beginning to choke and gag.  

 

“We will remove the tube from your throat, alright?” The doctor assured Daniel, before doing so.  His throat burned and he was desperate for water to soothe his dry throat. 

 

The doctor explained to Daniel that movements will be difficult for a while, but with rehabilitation, he should be able to regain mobility.  It was the same with his speech and eating. “It will all come back in time,” Dr Ong assured Daniel. 

  
  
  


Just as the whole entourage of white coats turned to leave Daniel to rest, he spotted bright worried eyes belonging to one of them.  He lingered in the room, giving one last look and a soft smile before being the last one to leave. 

  
  
  
  


And that same doctor, Dr Park, was the one who brought the mad woman into his hospital room.  Daniel remembered the events leading up to his accident and knew that the woman before him was the cause of it all.  He tried his best to convey his thoughts to Dr Park with his eyes and desperately wished his voice would cooperate. But the only sounds he could make were alike that of a walrus, and so he gave up quickly.  

 

“Your mother would like to speak to you,” Dr Park explained, giving the lady a gentle pat on the shoulder.  “I advise you to keep an open mind and just listen to what she has to say. You can’t move or talk anyway, so just listen.  Please.” 

 

_ How could a beautiful man with a beautiful voice give out such offensive instructions?   _ Daniel thought and shut his eyes defiantly.

 

“You act like a child,” Daniel swore he heard Dr Park whisper before hearing whispers coming from the woman reassuring him that they will be alright alone. 

  
  
  
  


Daniel tried his hardest to ignore all the words the woman spewed, disregarding their validity because he knew her to be crazy after all.  But he couldn’t help but register what she had to say. 

 

The room was so silent, it was impossible not to.

  
  
  


Her tale reaffirmed things he had already known like being the product of a one drunken one night stand.  But her story, if it was to be believed, added so many more layers to his understanding of his upbringing. 

 

When she found out she was pregnant, she was determined to raise her baby alone.  She cared for him while she carried him and was excited for his birth. Growing up in an orphanage, she was adamant on being his mother, despite the difficulties. 

 

And that was when Daniel’s father came into the picture.  He was a very powerful man and had learnt about her pregnancy since he had been keeping tabs on her.  After Daniel’s birth, he offered her a lump sum of money, to which she refused. 

 

He abducted Daniel from the hospital, causing her to panic.  She was hysterical, desperate to get her son back. 

 

His father used that against her, claiming that she was mentally incapable of raising Daniel and the courts ruled in his favour.  She descended deeper into madness. She dreamed of the day that she would reunite with him, and that day finally came when she heard news that his father was dead.

 

“I am so sorry that you had to wait so long,” her voice quivered as she sniffed.  “I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I hope you understand where I come from. And I also hope that you let me make it up to you slowly until the day I die.”  

  
  


Daniel couldn’t decide how much of her words he wanted to believe.  But it made sense. His father was like the modern day tyrant, wanting everything done his way so this plot of his was not farfetched.  If it was indeed true, he pitied the woman because no mother deserved to go through that. He also felt the hatred for his late father grow in his chest.  All the lies he had been fed as a child about her absence made him sick to the stomach.  _ Or was it because of the meds? _

 

“I know you are awake,” Dr Park’s voice sounded, causing Daniel to open his eyes.  “Did you listen to what she had to say? She looked pretty distraught so I am assuming you didn’t.”

 

Daniel mouthed his words, “ _ I did.”  _

  
  


And Dr Park smiled, something so beautiful that it made Daniel’s heart rate quicken and his cheeks to flush.  Dr Park surely noticed this and immediately pulled out the thermometer to check his temperature. “Are you feeling okay?  It seems like you are burning up.”   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**How could he explain to his doctor that he had appeared in his wet dreams?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this fic has drawn to an end! I know that the last 2 chapters took forever but that was because I forgot my initial ending and I was waiting, hoping that my brain remembered it... but it didnt so I drafted out a new story ending and halfway through I REMEMBERED THE ORIGINAL ENDING ASDFGHJK So I scrapped it all and rewrote it hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> This story started because I tried some antianxiety meds for the first time and it gave me very vivid dreams... I was convinced I was hallucinating and I guess, it inspired this fic lol. It sounds super messed up hahaha but I am safe and I dont take that pill anymore!
> 
>  
> 
> Those who put off reading this until it was complete, you can read it now! Yay! Please leave me comments because I am super insecure about my writing and I would love feedback! My next works are all non-nielwink because I have been writing them too much (i grew a little bored and tired haha) BUT there is 4walls week coming up that you can look forward to! I am blabbering... I talk to much so I hope you enjoyed this au as much as I enjoyed imagining it in my head hahaha 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! See ya again soon! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Stay for updates! In the meantime, I have other works you can check out! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @lykelee171  
> I have socmed aus there too!💕
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
